Death's sacred answer
by windbro
Summary: Harry potter has died and finds out he screwed up again. Death sends him back with new information. (This is my first fanfic hopefully it will get better as I go)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do i own High school DXD**

Harry stared at the rolling mist trying to see through to what lay beyond.

"Stop looking at the mist! Mortals are not supposed to see what lies beyond the mist."

He looks around trying to find the owner of the voice and sees someone walking through the mist to his left.

"Who are you? Where am I?" asked Harry.

"I am called many names but you can call me Rick." stated the tall man."And i am a grim reaper. You are in Limbo at the moment."

"Limbo?" asked harry.

"Yes Limbo. You're here AGAIN! Why can't you seem to stay alive? hell you have one of the most powerful sacred gears god gave to man! I mean really did you have to die 3 times after you got back to the magical world?"

"Whats a sacred gear?"

"A sacred gear is a tool the god of the bible gave to man to help fight the forces of evil." Rick sighs "Hell you were supposed to kill riddle marry your soul-mate...some granger girl and then if you played your cards right lived to be over 500."

Rick starts pacing in front of harry getting more and more frustrated. "Hell you never even once used my castle or your bloodlines."

"Castle? Bloodlines?" asked harry "What are you talking about?"

"You are my great great great grandson. I took this job about 50 years after i died." stated Rick.

"Ok then who are you?"

"When i was alive my name was Godrick Gryffindor."

"...Really?"

"Yep and i'm really glad you were sorted into my house even if you didn't know you were my kin. I am disappointed in the fact that you didn't even try to find out more about your family though."

"How was i supposed to DO that nobody told me much other than my dad would be proud of how i stood up to Riddle?" asked Harry.

"Here lets take a seat this is gonna take awhile." Rick waves his hand and two comfy chairs appear next to Harry and Rick. "The reason no one talks much about your parents is because they don't want you to know they would be disappointed in you because you do not seem to be putting much effort in school. Yes you put effort in defense but thats ALL. I mean did you really have to take divination? Unless you have the sight (which you don't) you don't need to take the course." Rick sighs "You could have taken runes and been able to create wards or possible offensive weapons or defensive armor. Ok you not using the sacred gear was not entirely your fault. Dumbledore blocked it when he thought he saw a part of riddle's soul attached to you when all that was there was a residue. Yes you do have a small link to riddle but its mostly an empathic link that will disappear after he dies the final time. When he tried to limit the effect of the non-existent horcrux he blocked you from contacting and using your sacred gear."

Harry looks down and takes a seat. "I...I thought if I did better it would make Hermione mad that i was doing as well or better than her and i didn't want to lose my only friends."

"Hell son you do her a disservice if you think she would have been mad that you were doing well. She would have been happy to help you do better. However with Ron you may have ended up a little distant with him at first at least until he grew up a little." Rick stood up and put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said,"Why don't you think on that a little while i go get someone that you need to speak with before we get sidetracked."

Rick walked passed Harry on his left side. "Be right back."

Harry leaned back into the chair and started thinking about what Rick had said before he left.

I guess he was right all i was going up to 4th year was coasting. What was I supposed to do i was raised by my muggle relatives that hated magic and me so of course they were not going to tell me about any of my magical family.

Harry got up and started pacing as he thought about his life. "Ok what could i have done different? I should have studied more that's a given but what was that thing he said i had? Sacred something…..

 **"Sacred gear."** said a voice behind Harry.

Harry slowly turned around and found himself face to eye with the biggest green eye he had ever seen. He stumbled back and saw it was attached to the biggest red dragon he had ever seen.

"Bloody hell! Who are you?"

 **"I am the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor. My name is Ddraig."**

"...um hello. How did you get here and how can i help you?"

Rick stepped out from behind Ddraig and said," I brought him here to speak…"

"Dammit Rick you're scaring my son!" said a red-headed woman that appeared next to Rick with a young blond girl next to her.

"Well I had to do something 'cause I don't think he is tracking all that well from what i've seen." Rick explained. "So how did you get here Lily and what are you doing here with her?"

"We decided to help you with my son."

"...Mum? Is that you?"asked Harry

"Oh harry I am here and contrary to what rick just told you I am proud of you." Lily rushes over to give harry a hug."I am sorry i wasn't there for you dear. The protection rune and my sacrifice was the only thing I could think of to save you."

"It is OK mum I understand why you did it."Harry leaned back and smiled at her and asked "how did you get here and how can you help?"

"Well on my part I can give you a message for Severus Snape..."said Lily when the blond girl walked up and said "And I can give a message for Albus. I think he will listen as he is my brother."

"Brother? Wait then that would make you...Ariana?"

"Yes my name is Ariana and the message I ask you to give my brother I ask that you speak to my other brother in hogshead tavern so that they can speak with and help each other once more."

"I would gladly take any message you have for your brothers. I do not want to seem rude or inconsiderate but how would these messages help?"

"Well it can help by getting Albus and Snape to help you instead of screwing up and either making you miserable through being a git or setting you up to commit suicide." replied Ariana.

"Can they do that Rick?" Harry asked looking at him.

"..hmm yes they can only because your destiny was altered by no fault of your own."

 **"Rick can you ask anyone to give a message to Dumbledore and Snape?** asked Ddraig.

"Within reason yes I suppose I could ,why?

 **"Well then I have an idea who you can ask to give the messages."**


End file.
